The Colleague
by bluebuttercup
Summary: Miserable! Edward has been dumped for being boring. Then confident, sexy and wild Isabella Swan walks into his office and life, she's his new work partner. And his whole world is turned upside down. Rated M for Mature Readers Only. EPOV.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING. SM OWNS IT ALL.

XXXXXXXX

The Colleague.

XXXXXXXX

Chapter One.

She was supposed to be mine, we'd gone out for a year and a half. Why had Tanya left me? She said I was to boring and overbearing. Didn't understand, was it bad to care so much? It hurt like nothing else had before. It had taken me a long time. But life went on, I had to pick myself up and face the music. Yeah, I still want her and she's always on my mind. Sometimes I'd see her out and about. She'd see me I'm sure, but she never acknowledged me. And that hurt even more than seeing her with her current man, Jake I believed his name was. Typical I-wanna-be-a-player sort of fella. What was wrong with me? Oh yeah I forgot, I'm boring!

"Edward are you still with us? You look in a world of your own. What are you thinking about?"

"Err sorry Miss Hale."

"Edward I've told you when it's just us in the office call me Rosalie."

"Sure Rosalie, I keep forgetting it's hard to switch when we're on our own."

And it was, she was dating my brother Emmett, but in the office because she was my superior, I called her Miss Hale like everyone else did.

"So we have a new lady starting today. She'll be working with you, and you'll be sharing this office. Her name is Isabella Swan, actually we do know each other sort of from college, I just hope she has calmed down a bit since then. She was a handful, well she's in her late twenties now so she must of right?"

"Great Rosalie, that's all I need some neurotic crazy woman working with me."

She laughed...What's so funny? I'm being serious.

"Chill out Edward. Aro hired her, her qualifications and experience hit the spot with him. Hey and maybe she's changed. Well I fucking hope so, boy was she a wild one back then."

"It just gets better and better. Gee I can't wait!"

"Less of the sarcasm, give her a chance. She'll be excellent at this job."

"Of course I will. As long as she pulls her weight. Makes no difference to me."

"God Edward you're so grumpy these days. Is it Tanya still? You're better off without her you know. She was a deceitful cow."

"I don't want to talk about it alright Rosalie."

"Suit yourself. Look she's here. And she doesn't look any different from what I can see."

Isabella Swan was in reception, she looked alright to me, brunette, slim and petite. She walked towards my office, she was beautiful as well, I decided. She came straight in without even hesitating at the door.

"Rosalie Hale the ice queen, as I live and breathe. How you doing bitch?"

Surely I was hearing things. I mean no one said that on their first day, whether they liked you or not, did they?

"Well if it isn't Bella-blow-job, the campus slut. Don't be fooled by her angelic face Edward."

What the hell, are they joking? I was going red, well my face seemed warmer. They stared each other out, both waiting for the other to look away. What can I say to diffuse the situation? Think Edward think. Err... Err...Maybe I should stay quiet they both look like they could take me down I'm sure of it. Ferocious!

Then there it was a small hint of a smile on their faces, before I knew it they were both laughing heartily. Well thank god for that I expected hair and nails flying everywhere.

"So you two are friends really?"

"Nah, I wouldn't put it that way Edward, me and Bella were sort of rivals at college, she was a lot wilder than me though. I suppose we have a sort of mutual respect for each other."

"Mmm I agree, so Edward is it? You and the ice queen getting it on?"

"Certainly not, she's dating my brother."

"Cool Edward, nice to meet you. We're gonna get on great, you're really hot by the way."

She winked at Rose, now my face was beaming. Rose just stood there smirking.

"Nice to meet you too, but Miss Swan we have a job to do so..."

"Call me Bella Edward, I'm looking forward to working with you."

Oh god, this was going to be hell I could tell. She had an air about her, very confident and sure of herself. Well she must have brains to have gotten the job. But there was something else I could only describe it as raw sex appeal.

"Edward's a bit of a stickler for work Bella but I'm sure you'll get on alright. So you want to make a start? Edward will show you what we're all about here. One more thing Bella, here you address me as Miss Hale."

Rosalie had a arrogant smirk on her face like, yeah I got the last word in, so suck it up.

"Of course Miss Hale, anything you want Miss Hale. Oh and Miss Hale, nice to see you again."

"Hmm likewise, well see you two later. And Edward don't worry she doesn't bite that hard."

Giggling Rosalie left our office. I felt a bit afraid, not of her exactly, I was a man after all. Just about what came out of her mouth. Yeah Edward you tell yourself that. I was crapping myself!

"So Edward you want to get started then, what projects have we on the agenda?"

Umm professional Bella, I liked it. Maybe we would get on if she kept her smart comments to herself.

"Sure, well we have a new super healthy cereal aimed at kids and an organic facial scrub to start with. These are new projects just in last week, so we can start on them together if you like."

We brainstormed, tossing ideas at each other. I was impressed with her knowledge about the advertising business.

"Want some coffee Edward? Will you show me where you get it from?"

"Yeah I could do with one myself, come on then I'll show you."

I opened the door and gestured for her to go first, she was really petite, but had those sexy curves. I guess she had it all really, hold on a minute was I thinking of her like, like I fancied her or something? Well this was a surprise, if it were that. Nah I still loved Tanya, didn't I? We walked into the break room, there was a small kitchen, tables, chairs and sofas. Vending machines in the far corner where a few staff were gathered. Mike Newton's jaw dropped when he saw Bella.

"Do you want to meet some of your colleagues Bella?"

"Yeah course, I'm up for that."

Bella followed me, was it my imagination or was every guy in the place watching her walk. She was new, bet they were curious. I made my way over to Mike and Tyler.

"Hey I'd like you to meet Bella Swan, me and her will be working together on campaigns."

"Hi Bella nice to meet you. I'm Mike and this is Tyler."

Mike was undressing Bella with his eyes because I saw him lick his lips. Pervy bastard!

"Nice to meet you too. Right Edward I'll go and make the drinks and we can get back on with it."

When she was out of earshot Mike couldn't help himself.

"You're a lucky fucker Eddie, you always get the juicy piece of ass. What I wouldn't do for ten minutes with that. Is she single? She looks like she don't mind whether she is or not. What's she like Ed?"

Ugh he really was slimey, he always got the girl though but didn't keep them for long.

"She's very adept actually."

"You know that's not what I meant Edward, no wonder Tanya dumped your ass. You're boring Eddie."

I could fucking punch him right now and I was just about to answer him when...

"Edward our coffee is ready, I'm sure looking forward to our date later on."

Date? Date? I didn't ask her. Argh, she was playing! She must have heard slimey Mike talking shit. He was dumbstruck, his mouth hanging open. We left him to it. His eyes probaly on Bella's shapely ass. Rosalie was grinning at me as we passed her, she knew what Mike was like. He'd try and get all over Bella like a nasty rash.

Back in the office she sat in my chair sipping her coffee.

"So Edward, tell me who's Tanya?"

XXXXXXXX

Well what do you think of the new story?

Please review if you like or don't.

Cheers for reading.

Bluebuttercup.


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING. SM OWNS IT ALL

XXXXXXXX

The Colleague. A/N Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter. You inspire me to carry on with this story, and I enjoy writing it.

XXXXXXXX

Chapter two.

There was something about Bella that I couldn't resist and that was odd for me. I keep most things inside, preferring to deal with them myself. But somehow Bella brought out a side of me that I wanted to share. Would she just laugh and tell me not to worry about it like everyone else did?

"Edward if you don't feel comfortable telling me I'm alright with that, afterall you hardly know me. And it's your business."

She seemed genuine enough but after what Rosalie had said... Well I'm going with my gut on this and that said trust her.

"Well to cut a long story short. Tanya was my girlfriend until six months ago, we had been together for around a year and a half. I thought that she was it for me. She started getting a bit distant looking back now. Then basically she dumped me stating that I was boring, useless and overbearing. Those were her exact words I believe."

"I see, so when that creep Mike said you were boring, how did that make you feel?"

Well she hadn't laughed or said the predictable yet.

"Yeah he's a creep, I don't know if he knows the details... I've never said. He speaks to Tanya though, so I guess he must. It makes me feel mad to be honest, I wanted to hit him because I'm angry that she left but more than that she hasn't said one word to me since she walked. It's like we never existed. She has someone else now. Go on Bella laugh, I know I'm a wimp."

"What makes you think I'm going to laugh? I'd never do that. And you're not a wimp for loving someone. But I will say this Edward you need to move on. By the sounds of it she has and I don't think she's coming back."

"Yeah I know you're right, but it's hard you know. Thanks Bella I haven't talked to anyone about this."

"Hey that's alright, I haven't done much really. So what's Tanya's surname maybe I know her?"

"Tanya Denali."

Bella's eyes went even darker, was she angry?

"You're kidding me right? Tanya with the long curly reddish hair?"

"That's the one, you know her?"

"Yes I know her, she's a bitch Edward."

Well that was bluntly put, but I guess the way she treated me at the time and since, Bella wasn't far off the mark. Oh and she hadn't finished yet...

"You're goodlooking, intelligent and have manners, what was that bitch thinking? All I can say Edward it's her fucking loss and my gain."

Err say what? Gain? She was staring at me with a sexy expression, I didn't know what to say. I was way out of my depth with this woman. She was more than I could handle. She carried on...

"Before you do Edward don't. I know you want to say thanks because that's all you can think of saying. Can I ask you something?" I just nodded.

"When was the last time you went out? Like for a drink or on a night out?"

Come on Edward find your voice man. There was no bullshitting with Bella she told it how it was I'm beginning to realise. I should do the same.

"I haven't been out since before we broke up but I bet you know that already."

She smiled sheepishly, yeah she had my number. I grinned back.

"Sure I knew it, I just wanted you to admit it out loud, and see how abnormal it sounds. So Edward, you and I have plans later ok. We're going for a drink to a bar I heard some of the staff talk about. We'll have some fun Edward."

"You mean Bar 28, most of the staff go there after work. I used to go too."

"That's the one! Look Edward I know we just met, but I can tell your confidence has took a severe knocking, and really there's no need for that. Trust me you'll thank me later, you need to get your life back. Yeah, so that's settles it."

Dare I say no? She meant well and strange for me I did trust her. Her eyes were challenging me to come up with an excuse. I couldn't think of one. No I'd go with this, it would do me good.

"We'd better get on with some work then Bella, and yes I'd love to go for a drink with you."

Show that Mike Newton if nothing else, couldn't wait to see his face. Maybe I should warn Bella about him, he is a bit of a manwhore and would without a doubt try it on with her.

"Bella before we start, Mike who you met before, well he can be a bit forward when it comes to the ladies. So I'd watch him if I were you. He was kinda derogatory towards you."

Bella laughed...What was so funny?

"Edward there is no need to be so polite, I know he's a sleazy bastard and I've met men like him before. I have the nose you know, I can smell them from miles away. So please don't worry I can handle the likes of him."

I didn't doubt it, not one bit. We pressed on then and outlined some ideas for the facial scrub, it needed a lot of work yet but I was pleased with what we had acheived so far. She was really smart and had a way to make me feel interested in my work again. I hadn't had that for months now, just trudging along and doing the necessary. Hearing the door open we both looked up.

"Hey you two, so how was your first day Bella?"

"Hi Rosalie, it's been good, me and Edward have got through a lot today."

"Really? Well I'm pleased to hear it. She been any trouble Edward?"

She said it jokingly, but I sensed she expected us to have had some sort of rift. It had been great as far as I was concerned.

"No like Bella said it's been good. Rosalie we're off for a drink now at Bar 28 you're welcome to join us, is Emmett meeting you?

Rosalie looked that stunned you could of knocked her over with a feather. She'd been asking me for weeks to go for a drink and I always declined, I felt a bit disloyal.

"Well it didn't take you long Bella did it! I should of guessed you'd have Edward here eating out of your hand. You haven't changed have you? Still the man magnet I see."

"I know Rosalie it's hard to be me. When you've got you've got it. Shall I tell you my secret?"

"Sure I'd love to know. Come on lets hear it."

"Well see, it's called a personality Rosalie, when you have thawed out your underwear you should try and find one. And you haven't changed either Icy."

Bella-1. Rosalie-0. Fuck my life, I just didn't know with these two. Was it sarcastic banter or did they really mean it? Rosalie had said earlier that they were rivals in college seemed like it was going to happen in work too.

"I know great right? I have a personality by the way, it's just the opposite to yours. Remember this Bella Swan, I'll be watching you."

Then Rose was smiling again and so was Bella. I'd never understand women, especially these two.

"So you're coming down to the bar Rosalie?"

"I am actually. Emmett's meeting me there. And you'd better keep your hands off him Bella or else, he's mine."

"Wouldn't dream of it, don't want your seconds Icy."

"Huh hasn't stopped you before."

"Right enough ladies lets go. I need a fucking drink before you two drive me insane. Are you always like this? Thank god Emmett's going to be there. I need male support."

Yes I could be vocal when the need arises. Bella smirked and Rose, well she just grunted.

XXXXXXXX

Please review if you like or don't.

Cheers for reading.

Bluebuttercup.


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING. SM OWNS IT ALL.

XXXXXXXX

The Colleague.

XXXXXXXX

Chapter three.

We all left the office together and made are way just down the street to Bar 28. It was very busy in there, office workers their usual clientele and because it was Friday it was buzzing. Like me most of them were probaly glad it was the end of the working week well that was before Bella had stepped into the office now I wish it was Monday already! Odd again. I'd only known her for a day.

"Can you see Emmett Edward? It so busy I can't see."

"Knowing Emmett he'll be at the bar."

"Yeah course silly me." Always so sarcastic!

And there he was, standing there surrounded by women all hanging on to his every word. Oops Rosalie will have a mental. Rosalie went marching over. With a look that just said, you-bitches-best-get-away-from-my-man-like-fucking-now, it must of worked because Emmett's admirers backed off.

"That's my brother Emmett over there Bella, the big guy."

"Oh right, yeah him and Rose make a handsome couple. I can see now why she warned me. Come on Edward let me wind her up a little."

"Bella I don't think that's wise, Rosalie has a nasty streak, she's really a tough woman."

"Chill out Edward, she expects me too. Why should I let her down?"

Women they're a different species.

"Alright, what do you drink? I'll get them in."

"A glass of Pinot Grigio please, it's my favorite."

I watched her walk towards Emmett and Rose, full of condfidence. Some men who appeared to be in groups eyed Bella appeciatively. She was I had to admit sex on legs. The air in which she carried herself, looking straight ahead was awesome to watch. Focusing on her target which was Emmett and Rosalie. And Rosalie was scowling at the look on Em's face as he saw Bella approaching. Oh fuck! I'd better be quick. Ordering and paying for our drinks I got over there as fast as possible.

"Eddie little bro, fuck man it's good to see you again." He gave me a man hug. Argh

"I only saw you this morning." Myself and Emmett had shared an appartment for the last two months now.

"I meant in here, duh!"

"Cheers Emmett, it's good to be out, have you met Bella then?" More scowls off Rose!

"Sure have, her and Rosalie go way back. Nice they have remained friends all this time." Rosalie, you gotta laugh if looks could kill?

Bella was sipping her wine, I had a bottle of Bud which was the first drink I'd had in a long time. Bella seemed oblivious to the leers she was getting but I noticed most of them, including Mike and his friends.

"You wanna go to the restroom Bella?"

"Sure, lead the way I haven't been here before."

Off Rose and Bella went and Emmett couldn't wait to speak...

"Man she's so hot, oh and don't tell Rose I said that. She came over here and started blantantly flirting with me, I could tell though she was only doing it to get at Rose, what's the story there Ed?"

"Well apparently they were rivals at college, and nothing's fucking changed. They're both as bad as each other for it Em, seriously it's Bella's first day and my ears were burning."

"So you like her Ed?"

"Yeah I like her, she's smart and of course beautiful. I get on with her but I tell you what bro she has no filter on what comes out of her mouth, she just says what she thinks."

"Out of her mouth Ed eh? Bet you'd like to put yours into her mouth and judging by the looks she was getting amongst the males here, I'd say you aren't the only one. Yeah Eddie, am I right or am I right?"

Trust Emmett to turn the air blue. Talk about filter!

"Nah what's the point? She wouldn't be interested in me anyway. She's way out of my league. And besides it's too soon after you know."

Wait for it! He's building up...

"For fucks sake Edward. Listen you're better off without that little bitch. Yeah I never liked her, she wasn't good enough for you. Listen bro she used to say shit behind your back, proper nasty too."

"Yeah like what Emmett? She already told me I was boring."

"Nah, Look Ed, I told her I did straight, but she..."

"Tell me, you're my brother, I should know."

"Well I heard her saying a few times that you were...Err..Shit in bed, making fun of you. I don't wanna tell you this Edward, but it's the truth. That's why you're better off without her."

This actually wasn't news to me, yeah she said I was useless, and she meant in the sack. Well each to their own. She never complained when we were making love. But to hear my brother say she was speaking about our private life when we were still together stung like a bitch. Maybe I'd underestimated our relationship. Oh who the fuck knows!

"Hey you alright? I'm sorry bro. I never believed it, Tanya is a bitch you gotta admit it Ed. She wore you down. And don't be thinking you're not good enough for anyone. Hell if we weren't related and I was a she, I'd fucking go for you."

I burst into laughter. My brother he had a way with words alright.

"No offense taken, I know she had her faults."

"Faults? Well shit, that's putting it mildly. Hey where have the girls gone? Hey you don't think they're fighting do you?"

Why did he have a hopeful expression? He probaly got better sex when Rose was angry.

I saw Rose walking towards us, where's Bella?

"Hey Rose you took your time, queue was there?"

"No was just chatting to Bella who is talking to Tanya right now. I had to get away, she drives me mad that woman."

"My Tanya? She's here?"

"Yes Edward, she's here with Jake her new man." This worried me but Emmett looked pissed.

"Fucking hell Rose, must you be so blunt."

"Well what was I supposed to say Emmett, did you want me to lie?"

This was my worst nightmare come true, I wanted to get out of here, didn't want to stay anymore.

"Edward just stay put, don't you dare run off. Stand your ground man you're a Cullen remember. Look here's Bella now."

"Hey guys. So what's been happening? Shall I get some drinks in? You're dry Edward you want another Bud?"

"Err... Sure. I'll pay."

"No you don't, we take turns Edward, I'll get these in. You're having a Bud too Emmett? And what's that you're drinking Rose, ah something sour is it to match that look on your face?"

Rosalie scowled and told Bella she'd have what she was drinking. I watched her going to the bar, she got served straight away. Others had been waiting a bit but did Bella care? No. Still at the bar I saw Mike make his way towards her. They talked for a bit and both of them walked towards us, Mike holding our beers, which he gave to me and Emmett. We made small talk, Emmett you could tell didn't like Mike he didn't add anything to the conversation he was just listening with a bored expression hoping more than likely that Mike would take the hint.

"So Bella I was wondering, do you want to go to a club later on with me? I get in all the best places."

Smug bastard! Bella had a devious smile on her face and we were all watching her reaction closely. I didn't like Mike asking her out, now why was that?

"Oh yeah, like where Mike? I'm a hard woman to please."

"Well I'm thinking Bugsy's, Moda and The Emporium to name a few." He looked really proud of himself name dropping the pretentious asshole.

"Well actually I don't think they're that great, been there done that, worn the teeshirt. Anyway I've got something far more exiting to do."

"Yeah like what?"

Bella who was standing by my side put her left arm round my waist and with her right hand she cupped...My cock. I'd frozen because it was the last thing I expected. All eyes went downwards to where her hand was gently squeezing me. Mike's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Emmett spit beer all over the place. Rosalie was grinning shaking her head. Fuck what do I do, what do I say? And to top it off who walked past. Yeah fuck my life the one and only Tanya with the arrogant looking Jake, she had a scornful look on her face. I guess it was aimed at Bella and myself. And. No. No please, I was getting hard from Bella's touch. She looked at me winking but didn't stop touching me. and to be honest it felt fucking good because the only hand that had been there for the last few months had been my own. This was a first for me I wasn't into public displays, Bella apparently had no problems with it. Bella's lips came close to my ear and she whispered not to quietly...

"Mmmm...Nice Edward who'd have thought you'd have that hidden away underneath your trousers. Man I'm impressed!" She just had a way about her, sincere. If it had been anyone else I'd of told them to get lost. I was shocked still but Bella she was a phenomenon.

I glanced at Emmett he looked like he couldn't speak, mouth open. Sleazy Mike just shuffled off dejected. Tanya had gone I think. I still couldn't say anything other than.

"Right who's for another drink?" Everyone burst into laughter as I went towards the bar untucking my shirt to hide my erection. I was is the mood for a drinking session. Why not? Didn't have work tomorrow and the company was great.

XXXXXXXX

A/N; Thankyou so much for your positive reviews for the last chapter. Next chapter will amongst other things be a game of truth or dare and will be up shortly.

Please review if you like or don't.

Cheers for reading.

Bluebuttercup.


	4. Chapter 4

I OWN NOTHING. SM OWNS IT ALL.

XXXXXXXX

The Colleague.

XXXXXXXX

Chapter four.

God I was feeling a bit tipsy, that's what you get drinking on an empty stomach. We were all having a good time, plenty of laughs you could always guarantee that with Emmett around. Him and Rose really suited each other, she could be a bit offish in her manner but Emmett made up for it with his sense of humour. Bella got on great with Emmett, didn't think Rose was that thrilled about it though. She'd make a sly comments to Bella but give Bella her due she come up with a cracker in return.

"So Bella, Rose told us you were talking to Tanya. You know her well?" I'd been dying to ask but Emmett was always one step ahead, he had more confidence than me, even with the shitload of beer I'd consumed.

"Yeah I know her, me and her had a few words."

"So you're going to spill or what?" She looked at him smiling. She just made you smile when she did, it was infectious.

"Well basically I told her the same as I told Edward in the office today. Her loss is my gain. Amongst a few other choice words."

"You said that to Edward?"

"Yeah sure, why wouldn't I? I mean he's great, handsome and smart." I felt embarassed because all eyes were on me. Did she really say that to her and out loud just now?

"Bella please there is no need to feel sorry for me..."

"Huh...wait a minute Edward, I don't feel sorry for you. Why can't you see yourself clearly? I met you today and it was like boom instant connection for me. I want to get to know you better."

Obviously the drink was doing the talking but she was being totally honest I could tell, she was a very forward woman. Emmett and Rose were both looking at me, Emmett's expression said lucky fucker and Rosalie looked err..Dubious? Fuck talk about being put on the spot!

"Bella, I'd like to get to know you better too." She beamed at me.

"Who's up for one more drink and then we'll go get some pizza? I could eat a scabby dog right now. Rose will you get them in while I go and take a leak." He handed her a twenty.

"You coming Ed?" He beckoned with his head. Oh I could feel a lecture coming on.

"Sure."

In the restroom we both took a piss.

"Looking good their Eddie." He nodded towards my cock.

"Fuck off Em."

"So you and Bella? I must say I've never met anyone like her before. And she said that to you today about Tanya?"

"Yeah she did, I don't know Em. It seems to be to good to be true."

"Are you serious?" He turned towards me, nearly splashing piss on me.

"Fuck sake Em watch where you're pointing that thing."

"Oh shit sorry. Look I think she's awesome, very intelligent not to mention absolutely beautiful. And I like her manner, she's similar to Rose as in she tells you how it is, there's no bullshitting. Sure she's forward, man when she grabbed your junk I nearly choked on my beer, had to spit it out."

"That's just it though. I don't know if I could handle a woman like Bella, I mean did she do that for Mike's benefit or what? I won't deny it felt fucking good and I liked it. But that's never happened to me before. I was out of my comfort zone."

"I'll be honest with you, I think it was a bit of both. But she's hot for you buddy. Look just take it slow man, she isn't a Tanya that's for sure. What have you to lose? Like you said at the table get to know her, you don't have to rush into anything."

"Rose said today that she's wild and a man magnet, oh I don't fucking know but Em, I like her a lot. Is it too soon?"

"Never to soon Ed, yeah she attracts the opposite sex but didn't you have that with Tanya too? I know I do with Rosalie. And Edward you're goodlooking, decent and I don't want to get mushy on you but I couldn't ask for a better brother. Like Bella said you don't see yourself clearly and it's because of that bitch Tanya, she really did a number on you buddy."

"Thanks Em, shall we get back to the ladies?"

"No problemo, just go with the flow Edward alright."

Bella and Rose were still sitting at the table but they weren't alone. Mike, Tyler and Eric had grabbed the chance while me and Emmett were away to talk to the girls.

"Look do I have to spell it out, I don't want to go to a club with you. Not now not ever, sorry I like men not boys."

Emmett and I were behind them, they didn't know we were there, I suspect Rose and Bella didn't either as their view was obscured. He held my arm and made a gesture with his hand to stay quiet.

"Bella listen you're being a bit hasty I think, you know you're not going to get the kind of good time that I think you want with the likes of Cullen. He's a bit of a square, hell his last girlfriend dumped him because he's boring and lacks the stamina if you know what I mean."

I either wanted to run from this horror scene in front of me or knock him the fuck out. Emmett mouthed at me "listen to Bella." Like this was make or break time or something.

"Listen to me you sniveling sorry excuse for a man. You don't do it for me and you never will. Edward on the other hand does, watch very carefully Mike. He makes me tingle here and here and best of all here. And you know why, because he's all man."

We had moved slightly and I saw where she was touching herself. Emmett's mouth was open again and I found mine to be the same, he looked at me and mouthed yet again... "You lucky fucker." But she wasn't finished yet...

"So you see I don't care what you've been told presumably off the likes of Tanya Denali who by the way talks a load of bullshit, I know for a fact he's going to have all the stamina I need. Right Rose?-"Sure if he's anything like his brother you'll be a very happy woman Bella. We'll have to compare notes and stuff."

Emmett was grinning like he'd just won the lottery. Bella, she sure was something. I felt proud of her. She handled that perfectly with the right amount of cheek.

"Gee Rosalie, I just can't wait. I really like him you know...Err... Why are you still here Mike? Go on, take a hike!"

"You heard the lady Mike, now go before I lose my temper." He gave me a look as if to say alright you win this time dude. Briskly turned and walked away.

"Well that was educational! So we ready for pizza? I'm famished."

I went to Bella and held my hand out and she took it squeezing it gently. I must say I felt on top of the world. We all decided to head back to my appartment, Emmett ordered pizza on the short walk home to be delivered, we'd be home before it got there.

Inside I asked Bella to make herself at home while I got out of my work clothes, after changing I joined them all in the lounge and Emmett had the tequila out, four shot glasses were lined up. This was going to be a long night. Pizza came, why had he ordered three large ones? We all tucked in I managed five slices but Emmett had devoured a whole one by himself. Bella and Rose just had a few slices each. It was coming up to midnight already.

"So who's up for a game of truth or dare?" Oh no fuck no...Why Emmett why? The girls squealed their agreement, fuck my life! Would it be to awful not to participate?

Emmett saw the look on my face and returned it with a you-better-had-bro, kind of expression. I'm just glad my sister Alice wasn't here that would be a complete nightmare.

"Right I'll start and I want to ask Bella first. Truth or dare?

"Truth Emmett."

"So you and Rose, why were you rivals in college?"

"Well that's simple Em she was jealous of me." No not again, Rosalie's face had darkened. I didn't understand Rose and Bella, one minute they were friendly towards each other next minute throwing insults. Go figure!

"You wish Bella."

"Don't need to wish Rose because that's the truth. My turn now, Rose truth or dare?

"Truth." She almost spat her answer out. Emmett looked sheepish but amused.

"Oh righty. Tell me Rose, do you always like being so belligerent?"

"Yes I certainly do, especially when it's Bella-blow-job I'm talking too."

"See jealous! You want me to give you some tips there Rose? You see it's all in the tongue action." Emmett and I looked at each other, he was silently warning me to not to put a stop to their banter. He was loving it. Rose smiled cruelly at her.

"Alright might just do that Bella thanks for the advice. So Edward truth or dare?" Well we'd two truths so far so I'd go for a dare, Rose was kinda fond of me it wouldn't be to outrageous I'm sure.

"I want you to kiss me Edward and I don't mean a peck either." Bella made a sharp intake of breath sound and gave Rose the daggers. Rose knew what she was doing, Emmett just winked in guy code, he was cool with it. It's me who wasn't.

"Err... are you sure Rose?"

"Absolutely." She was loving Bella's reaction it was having the desired effect. I got up off my seat and knelt in front of Rose, I didn't want to kiss her but I didn't want to appear like a wuss either. So we did, it wasn't unpleasant but it hardly rocked my world. Approximately ten seconds later it was over. Thank god!

"Mmm Edward, Bella's going to be so pleased when you both have your first kiss, that was awesome." Bella snorted indignantly. Shit better diffuse the situation.

"Emmett, truth or dare bro?"

"I'll go for a dare Ed."

"Alright I want you to drink four shots in thirty seconds, I'll fill them up." Four tequila shots were lined up in a row. I didn't bother with salt and lemon.

"You ready Em?"- "Sure."

"Right go, I'll time you." He had them all drunk in twenty seconds. Burping. We all cheered, lifted the mood a bit with the girls.

"My turn isn't it? Right Bella truth or dare?"

"Dare Emmett this time."

"Oh Bella... I was hoping you'd say that." Fuck what was he up too now?

"I want you and Rose to make out, and I want you to touch each other's breasts." Fuck, fuck and fuck no way, that tequila must of gone to his head, there is no way these two would do that.  
>No Bella would do a forfeit.<p>

"Sure Emmett, no sweat. Hey Rose do you remember the first time in college when we did this?" She winked at her! Oh fuck no, Emmett looked wistful, it was a dream come true for him.

"I do Bella, come on lets see if we still taste the same. Do you still wear that cherry lip gloss?" Bella nodded that she did. Like it was an instant boner and I suspected Em was in the same position because he was licking his lips.

Bella moved seductively, Rose patted her lap for her to sit on it, facing each other Bella went to kiss Rose. Em and I were memorized. They were going at it with tongues even, Bella not forgetting Em's dare reached for Rosalie's tits, roughly squeezing them, Rose did the same, both of them groaning in pleasure.

"Rose you have fantastic boobs."

"I know right." They gave each other a small kiss and parted.

"That was so fucking hot...Err...like the hottest thing I've ever seen. Hmm... I'm whacked out Rose, you fancy going to bed now?" Typical, he must be really worked up after seeing the demo just provided by Rose and Bella. Well I was too but I could control myself unlike my big brother.

"Yeah, I'm tired myself actually. Are you staying here Bella?"

"If Emmett and Edward don't mind."

"Not at all, I'll get you a teeshirt or something to sleep in." After saying goodnight to Em and Rose, I went to my room to get Bella an old shirt.

"Bella here's the shirt, you can have my bed and I'll sleep on the sofa."

"That's very kind of you Edward however, I'm not having that, I'll sleep on the sofa. No arguements." Hmm I wonder if I should? Would she?

"Bella we could share a bed, we'll be clothed right? There's no harm in it and we both get to sleep in comfort." She seemed to think for a minute, then burst into a huge grin.

"That would be cool Edward, lead the way."

In my room, Bella wasted no time and started to take her clothes off. Maybe I should leave the room and I tried not to look but unfortunately I was rooted to the spot. Fucking hell she was stood there in her bra, panties and thigh highs. When my eyes eventually reached her face, she was smiling brightly, shit had been caught. I didn't know where to look then so I turned round quick hoping I wasn't too obvious.

"Edward don't feel awkward it's not as if you've never seen a woman before." Turning slowly around again I prayed she had my teeshirt on. She did, it came past her ass, hope she was still wearing panties, stockings had gone. I undressed quickly staying in my boxers and tee and got in bed, Bella had gone to the bathroom to wash and that. After five minutes she joined me in bed.

"Goodnight Edward, I had a great day today."

"So did I Bella. Sweetdreams." Well I wasn't going to be able to drift off not with a half naked beautiful woman sharing my bed. My cock thought the same.

A/N Thankyou all for your lovely reviews last chapter!

Please review if you like or you don't.

Cheers for reading.

Bluebuttercup.


	5. Chapter 5

I OWN NOTHING. SM OWNS IT ALL.

XXXXXXXX

The Colleague.

XXXXXXXX

Chapter five.

I had been awake nearly two hours now listening to Bella's light breathing. I mean was this even possible? Been at work all day, been on the drink too and still hadn't fallen asleep. And I surmised that the only thing keeping me awake was Bella in my bed. I was lying on my back and she was facing away from me on her side, but as she shifted in her sleep she seemed to be coming closer and closer. My cock couldn't cope I'd just manage for it to soften and then she'd delicately sigh or move and bang their it would go again, I mean it was permahard.

It had been one hell of a day, I'd felt so miserable going to work this morning not looking forward to the weekend, but that all changed when Bella walked into my office. Like a whirlwind I'd describe it as, full of power and making a big impact on me and those around her. Bella I decided was quite a mystery she didn't give much away about herself or maybe because the day had been eventful she hadn't had the chance. She was beautiful, her dark brown hair falling in subtle waves around her face and down her back, creamy clear skin, eyes that were so deep brown but twinkled. Don't even get me started on her mouth, pink, pouty and perfect. And it's like a baseball bat again, thank fuck she's asleep it was actually tenting my quilt up a bit! She'd hardly touched me throughout the day. But on our night out when she felt my dick, man she sure made my body react. Was that good or bad? Good I decided, maybe finally I was getting over Tanya, it was about time. But fuck it had hurt, the way she broke up with me, well it was unfathomable, surely our time together was worth more than the malicious explanation she gave me. And the way she treated me after like I was a bad smell and too inferior for her to even say hello too.

"Edward."

"Yeah." I waited but nothing, I think she was still asleep. But she had said my name, made me feel good.

"Bitch...Better...Keep...Kill...Hate...Fucking...Tan..." What the fuck was that all about? Strong words for a dream, sounded like she was going to say Tanya. She still was fast asleep. So Bella was a sleep talker, I felt very comfortable; it was nice hearing her voice whilst she was in dreamland.

"Cock... Nice... Edw..." Well this was just perfect, I'm wide awake, blushing and with a hard on to rival steel. She could make me feel this in her sleep? Hell she was lying next to me scantily dressed. It was never going to go down at this rate!

Oh shit; Bella turned over facing me, she did it so quickly. My hands were behind my head, and she just draped herself over me. Bella's head was resting in my arm pit, I tried to sniff to see if it smelt bad, couldn't smell anything so I guess I was alright. Her arm went around my torso, should I nudge her a bit so she could move away. Gorgeous Bella was wrapped around me and my cock knew it, shit; I hope she didn't wake up. I'd never live it down. She sighed in sleepy contentment, she was so warm like a human sized hot water bottle. I must say it felt great, been so long now since a woman was this close to me.

"Edward; Edward." Well I was just loving it, as far as I was concerned this was the best part of my time with Bella, so far it was excellent. Bella's hand started to move down to the top of my boxers; oh dear god. She was stroking my stomach around my belly button. She was asleep?

"Bella are you awake?" Nothing! Fuck a couple more inches and she'd reach my cock, it was like rock hard, oh no this couldn't be happening! Too late her soft small hand was touching my faultless erection, please stop, please stop, no don't, don't. I was torn; was I a pervy bastard? Should I wake her? It felt so fucking good and I was horny as hell. She'd felt me earlier in the bar, and that was unexpected but this, she was in la-la land. A couple of seconds more then I'd wake her. Revel in the feelings just a bit longer. Her hand moved to the base of my dick skimming over my balls. Fuck, right it must stop. It was the decent thing to do.

"Bella, Bella wake up. Bella." She moved groaning as she did, but her hand was still on my privates.

"Whatsup... Edward?" She looked up to my face hers still resting on my armpit. Slowly comprehension dawned on her, you could see her realising what she'd done. I expected her too shun away immediately but she didn't and just smiled at me.

"Shit Edward I'm touching your junk again; does that bother you? How long was I doing it for Edward?" Err...the truth, I should tell the truth from the start whatever this was with Bella.

"A few minutes, but you've been lying close to me for a bit longer. And I won't deny it Bella yeah I like it, but you can tell that can't you? It's a bit obvious."

"Certainly can, you're quite large you know." She gave me a gentle squeeze and looked directly into my eyes as if in a challenge. Well I didn't know what to say but in reality my ego was doing the fandango. So I acted nonchalant. Bella removed her hand from my cock and rested it on my stomach. Relief; if she had left it there much longer I wasn't sure if I wouldn't of jizzed all over the place.

"So you talk in your sleep Bella, did you know?"

"Yeah it's been said before. I didn't talk about Rose did I? She really pissed me off before when she kissed you. I'm going to get her back for that."

"No you didn't mention it. Why do you two act like that towards each other? I can't follow, you're both having a go and then you're kissing and being friendly."

"That was a dare Edward, how can I say this? I like Rose, but when we were in college, we rivals in everyway. I don't dislike her, quite the contrary actually and I suspect she's the same, but there is something in the both of us that has to out do each other, verbal and otherwise. We hadn't kissed before you know, that was us both mutually winding you and Emmett up. And it worked didn't it? What can I say she quite similar to me."

"Well that's good to know, so none of it is serious?"

"I wouldn't say that, yeah it can be serious. Rose can be awkward you know." Oh I knew it alright.

"Do you mind me laying this close to you Edward." Is she kidding? It was fucking awesome.

"Nah; it's nice but I do think we both need some sleep, I haven't slept at all yet, so goodnight Bella."

"Night Edward." I remember looking at my alarm clock it was past five in the morning...

I don't fucking believe it, I was spooning Bella in bed and my cock was pressed up against her ass. I shuffled backwards quickly, bloody hell hope she hadn't noticed...Phew think I got away with that.

"Edward I already felt it and if I were offended I would of moved away myself." And cue mortification.

"Sorry Bella; I just woke up that way."

"No need to apoligise, it felt awesome. Warm, hard and it fit so nicely don't you think. Turn on or what?" OMG. I don't know how she could say those things, I mean it's all true but still... Bella said what everybody else wanted to say but was to scared too, including myself.

"Yeah I guess so." Bella got out of bed full of energy, she stretched elongating revealing her panties.

"See something you like Edward." I surprised myself and nodded, Bella made me feel more confident, and I hadn't felt that for a long time. Bella told me she was off to the the bathroom to freshen up. In no time at all she was back and sat on my bed cross legged.

"Are you alright Bella?"

"Yeah, I used your toothbrush but I wish I had some clean panties, mine are a bit wet." She didn't just say that? But I knew she did, she didn't mince her words. I didn't know what to say to that.

"Bella do you fancy some breakfast?"

"Sure do, I'll make pancakes if you've got the ingredients. Right you lead the way."

"Aren't you going to put some clothes on?"

"Nah why would I, you've already seen me half naked. Edward you might not know this but I'm not shy, my motto is; if you've got it flaunt it." Know it? From the first time she opened her mouth in my office I knew it. Bella followed me into the kitchen I made a start on some coffee while she rummaged in the icebox.

"You have milk and eggs Edward, do you have flour?- "I think so, let me check." I produced a bag of flour thankfully it was the right kind.

I could hear Em and Rose getting up, he'd probaly smelt the coffee brewing. Bella was mixing the batter in a large bowl which I hadn't seen before, my mother must of given it too us when she provided Emmett and I with some old kitchenware.

"Goodmorning Emmett, Rose." Emmett looked a bit rough, Rose the same, but Bella looked full of life and vitality.

"Hey how you doing?" They both sat down at the small table and I gave them a cup of coffee.

I could see Rose eying Bella because she had bent down looking for a frying pan. Emmett was looking too, Bella's ass was exposed showing her panties off. Rose sharply elbowed Em in the ribs.

"I see Bella didn't waste anytime making herself at home, hasn't changed either parading round with next to nothing on. She did this all the time at college." Wish I'd been there then! Before Bella could say anything I butted in.

"She doesn't keep a change of clothes here Rose like yourself and Bella is making breakfast for us all, give her a break!" Rose looked stunned, she didn't expect me to say anything. But I felt the need to defend Bella.

"So, she has you wrapped around her little finger too, should of known. Did you sleep in the same bed?"

"None of your business Rose." She really was starting to piss me off.

"I'll take that as a yes then, well as cosy as this is, I'd rather starve than eat anything she's cooked so I'm going back to bed. You coming Emmett?"

"Nah I'm hungry, and I think you're being a bit off their Rose. Bella doesn't mean any harm." Well said Em!

"Not you too." Rose stormed off into Em's room.

"Sorry about that Bella, she's got a bit of a hangover and sometimes she's like that in the morning."

"Bullshit. I know Rose and she's just pissed she's not the centre of attention for once. Listen Em, it doesn't bother me. We're both the same in some ways. I didn't take offence, she's also pissed that I've got a nicer ass than her, she got the boobs though. And I'm afraid, when I hang with you guys again it won't change, we admire each other really." Emmett had his what the fuck face on.

Breakfast was delicious and Em and I scoffed a massive plate of pancakes. We both thanked her.

"Right guys it's about time I hit the road. Edward can I have your cell number?" "Sure." We both swapped numbers. Bella went back into my room to get her clothes back on.

"You're a lucky fucker you know. She's fucking awesome buddy. So tell me, any action last night?"

"Mind your own Em. I know she's great."

"I called a cab, should be here in a few minutes. Thankyou for last night Edward, what happened was so hot." She winked at me, filter disablement again. Emmett, pfftt... look at his face. Cab was here because I heard the horn.

"See you laters Emmett." Em waved her goodbye and gave her a saucy wink.

"I'll walk you out Bella.." We were in the foyer. Shall I kiss her? Course I should, last night she was touching my dick.

"Bella." She moved closer and my arms went round her waist, hers round my neck. Our heads moved towards each other and then it happened our first kiss, so gentle but with a passionate edge to it. She tasted so good. Fuck my life I wished I done this hours ago. I didn't want it to end but the cab was waiting and she said she had to go.

"That was fantastic. I'll call you Edward."

"Alright, bye Bella.

XXXXXXXX

A/N Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter it inspires me to write. Even a smiley face makes me happy.

Please review if you like or don't.

Cheers for reading.

Bluebuttercup.


	6. Chapter 6

I OWN NOTHING. SM OWNS IT ALL.

XXXXXXXX

The Colleague.

XXXXXXXX

Chapter six.

Making my way back up to the apartment, feeling a bit like I've been hit by a baseball bat. Dazed! That kiss, I could kick myself; if only we'd done it sooner. My lips were tingling like I'd ate a chilli raw or something. Bella Swan, her name suited her. Emmett was where I had left him sat at the kitchen table mooning over his coffee. I sat with him and poured myself another.

"What's up Ed? You missing her already?"

"Nothing's up, I'm just really tired. Didn't get much sleep last night."

"Oh yeah, and why's that?" He was wiggling his eyebrows, and I realised how that sounded.

"Em you've got a one track mind."

"Yeah and?"

"Not what you think Emmett, I've only known her a day. I just found it difficult to sleep; yeah and that was because Bella was sharing with me with next to nothing on."

"Really, so was ya hard?"

"Em, this is between me and you right? Man, it wouldn't go down; I was literally erect all night, well while I was awake anyway." Emmett burst into laughter, it's not that funny!

"I can see why buddy, she's extremely sexy and her ass; man I've never seen better. Oh and keep that quiet, Rose is gonna give me hell anyway."

"Tell me about it, she's very liberated you know, last night she stripped down to her underwear right in front of me."

"Nothing wrong with that Edward, so you really like her don't you?"

"Yeah I do, we kissed downstairs. Emmett; what if I fuck up? You've seen how she is; what if I can't live up to her expectations."

"Fucking hell, why must you always put yourself down. Listen you're a great catch. Rose come out here a minute please."

"What the fuck are you doing Em?" Rose appeared looking a bit guilty maybe?

"Yeah, what is it Emmett, has Bella gone?"

"Yeah she has. Listen, Edward's having problems; he really likes Bella and he's putting himself down again. Tell him what you told me Rose."

"Oh right about...?" Em nodded.

"Right how do I start? Listen Edward; there's a few things you should know. Before I say, let me tell you something, most single women in our office have the hots for you. You know Victoria the receptionist?"

I nodded, she was a nice woman, always helpful.

"She's totally in love with you."

"No way, really?"

"Oh yes and then there's Bree, she's always asking about you since you and Tanya split up. The list goes on Edward; what I'm trying to say is you really shouldn't do this to yourself.

"That's easy for you to say."

"Listen, yeah your relationship with "the bitch" fucked up but I know it wasn't your fault. I have a strong suspicion she just wanted out so she said those harsh things to you to end it quickly. From what Bella's told me and she's had run ins with Tanya before and she didn't go into much detail and I'm not saying if this is the truth but..."

"Spit it out Rose."

"I think she may of been cheating on you Edward and honestly it breaks my heart to say this to you. But I trust Bella more than I ever trusted Tanya."

"You trust Bella? After your performance earlier?"

"Yeah I do, I was just in a mood before because she was showing her ass off and it's nicer than mine; that's the way we roll. She'll get me back. If you two are going to start seeing each other, you'd better get used to it. So is that all you're gonna say?"

"I'm not stupid, it's crossed my mind before obviously, she got with this Jake quite quickly. Oh I don't fucking know. I don't care what she's told other people, well except Mike and his cronies. The damage is done, she made me feel inadequate and that has kind of festered away at me. I can't help it. I did love her?"

"Edward they were just words you know, everybody says things in the heat of the moment, doesn't mean she actually thought that. And she is a devious bitch always out to make herself look good, and don't deny it Edward, you know that deep down. Just think about what I'm saying. Listen I care about you and well your brother thinks you're the best thing since sliced bread. And we don't want to see you putting yourself down."

"Rose is right Ed, don't dwell on what Tanya said. You like Bella, you should focus on that. Man she likes you too, a lot, right Rosalie?

"She does look, I know Bella and I wind each other up, but contrary to what it seems sometimes we do have intelligent conversation, she was being honest when she said she had an instant connection with you and Bella isn't the deceitful type. She always says what's on her mind good or bad."

"I guess what you both say makes sense; I will try alright. Er.. Rose what you said before about Bree and Victoria, should I be worried?" They both laughed, they had a different sense of humour to me I was being serious, hell maybe that's my problem. Serious Edward needs to chillax a bit.

"Hmm Bree not so much but Victoria well I'd keep my eye on that one if I was you. Do you know? I actually saw her writing Victoria and Edward forever on her writing pad."

"Really? Well fuck I had no idea, you don't think she'll turn into some kind of bunny boiler do you?" Shit I was begining to worry, please say no, please say no!

"It's hard to say, just keep an eye on her and I'll do the same alright Edward but I wouldn't worry to much about it, life's too short." Why are they both trying to keep a straight face? I guess that was all I could do, I'd keep a lookout.

"So, what's your plans for today you two?"

"Well I'm meeting Alice in a hour, we're going shopping and out for lunch, then we're having a girly night in. So Emmett baby, I have to run if I want to get changed and meet her. I'll be round tomorrow at lunch, you're cooking remember."

"Rose, course I remember, Ed's going to help me, aren't you?" News to me but I didn't have any plans so guess I was. Rosalie and Em kissed goodbye and it was just us.

"I'm gonna go and shower Emmett, you fancy having a few beers later just in the apartment?"

"Sure, I'm up for that. We'll talk too. Anyway I'm going the gym now, meeting Jasper. Don't you fancy coming? Work on those pecs. I can wait while you shower."

"Nah, not my scene, tell Jasper I said hello, see you later Em." He waved me goodbye.

I couldn't wait to shower, the sooner I got my hand around my cock the better. I needed to relieve the sexual tension that had been building since yesterday. I nearly tripped up, rushing to get my boxers off. Jerking off for me was when I could indulge in my true fantasies, I had never felt brave enough in my relationship with Tanya to act out any of them. While I thought my sex life was adequate with her and she certainly never complained to me I knew that it could of been greatly improved. Hell, maybe I could of discussed my fantasies with her, she may have not thought then that I was so useless in bed; too late now I guess.

The spray was hot and steamy and provided the right atmosphere for what I wanted, soaping up and grabbing my erect cock I couldn't wait to get started; it wouldn't take long I was sure. One of my favourites I think, a fantasy woman with the tip of my penis in her mouth, licking and sucking the end. "Take more of me." The woman slowly moved her mouth along the length of my cock using her tongue licking when she could and using her lower teeth, she scraped ever so lightly against the underside of my penis. Going faster now, her head bobbing up and down, moaning in the pleasure she was taking from my cock. I was brutally wanking now, a hard fast motion. "I want you to swallow everything I give you." The woman who had remained a mystery until now morphed into Bella Swan in my mind. Bella's big brown eyes looked directly at me while her mouth was wrapped around my cock and it was too much. No not yet! Oh my god, I screwed my eyes up even tighter and felt the familar coil in the pit of my stomach and yes...Fuck...Bella... Thick streams of cum shot all over the shower tiles slowly being washed away by the hot water. Fuck that was... words fail. I don't think I've ever had a jerking off session so short and intense, I mean my fantasy hadn't even finished properly. I was supposed to work her into a frenzy by licking and sucking her pussy.

I quickly rinsed my junk, stepping out of the shower I dried myself and put on a pair of shorts and a teeshirt. Fucking hell I need a rest now, so I laid on my bed thinking. That had never happened before, usually when I masturbated the ladies remained unrecognizable because it was a fantasy right, even when I was with with Tanya she had never featured in any of them. Was that normal? My fantasies, well they were of varied sexual scenarios but they all had one thing in common. I controlled it, the women all willing to please me and they did what I asked them too, getting pleasure from me in return. Too bad I hadn't put it in to practice for real yet. Why didn't I try with Tanya, would she of done? See, this is another reason why I feel inadequate. I held back, thinking it was what she wanted. I was lacking in the communication. It wasn't boring as such; it was vanilla, done by the book so to speak. We should of talked more about it. Something occurred to me then, why didn't I say something when she said I'm boring and useless? I just took it, the abuse. Would of it made any difference? From what Rosalie had said I doubt it.

No, stop being a dick Edward. I'm going to try and do what my brother had said, put the Tanya shit behind me and I don't mean her personally. I mean the way I've been feeling after the breakup. All this self doubt, I had to change for my own good. Funny how Bella walking into the office yesterday had started the wheels in motion. Hmm...

"Hey Edward wake up, it's five in the afternoon have you been asleep this long? Man Bella must of tired you out last night. Anyway get up, I brought dinner back."

Fuck, I must of been exhausted, I went to wash my face and joined Em in front of the tv, he had two beers on the coffee table plus two huge deli sandwiches, pastrami with everything and a massive bowl of chilli chips. I'm so hungry. So I dived in, thanking Em.

"So, you gonna spill, what exactly did you and Bella do last night?"

"It wasn't like what was implied, Bella sleep talked and well she kinda felt me up, I woke her and she didn't seem to mind what she was doing. That's all really."

"Man you're a lucky fucker, I'll say it again. But there is something bothering you bro, come on you can tell me I'm an expert in most things."

I told Emmett about my feelings of inadequacy because of how Tanya dumped me, think he was getting sick of hearing Tanya's name. I also told him about the vanilla sex and how I really wanted more but didn't think she would want it so never mentioned anything.

"Listen Ed, Tanya was a bit unapproachable, maybe it wouldn't of made a difference. She was cold. Listen I'm gonna be blunt, I don't know why you're still thinking about that little bitch, when you could have a gorgeous woman like Bella."

"I can't help it, she really fucked me up. I thought we'd be together for ever. Sure she was distant towards the end but I never saw it coming Em."

"Yeah I understand, listen I know what she did was fucking shite, in my opinion she isn't worth all this anguish you're putting yourself through. You're over her right?"

"Yeah I think so, just. But maybe I'm ruined for anyone else."

"Fuck off Ed, change the record. You need a reality check, Bella is perfect, just what you need, she interested in you bud, flaws and all. I think you underestimate yourself. She can see the real you, not some plastic fucker who Tanya tried to change you into. You said you wanted more sex wise, tell me what you meant?" Should I explain? Hell he was my brother if I couldn't tell him there was no hope for me.

"This is difficult for me to explain, shit. I've always liked the idea of controlling sex, asking a woman to do things but only if she's willing. Do you get what I mean?" Think that sounded right.

"You mean you want a woman to suck you off, jerk you off and fuck you when you ask her too? Edward don't look like that, well I'm sorry; but that's what you mean isn't it?"

"Yeah I suppose, but I wouldn't of put it so bluntly. Am I a weirdo?"

"For fuck sake Ed, whatever floats your boat. And you've never done this before?" I nodded no.

"I'm not being funny, but you should, hell I like Rose to beg for my cock before she gets it. We all have our kinks to spice things up. And if that's yours, you need to go for it."

I guess he was right, I needed to be more optimistic. I got up and grabbed a few more beers, it was good to talk. My mobile was beeping indicating a text message, looking at the screen Bella's name appeared along with a picture sign. I pressed open and nearly dropped my phone. OMG... Bella was wearing a bright red matching bra and panties set and it said in the caption, "thought you needed a visual".

"Who's that Ed? You're bright red, is that off Bella? Let me see."

"Yes it is and no way, for my eyes only." Emmett looked disappointed, so tough shit. I texted her back saying she looked sexy and it was just what I needed. I'm going to take a leaf out of Emmett's book, and try and stop acting like I've got a stick up my ass. Wonder what Bella is up to this evening...

XXXXXXXX

Please review if you like or don't, it makes me happy and motivates me to carry on. Thanks for the reviews last chapter, they were brill.

Cheers for reading.

Bluebuttercup.


	7. Chapter 7

I OWN NOTHING. SM OWNS IT ALL.

XXXXXXXX

The Colleague

XXXXXXXX

Chapter seven.

"Bella's off to a club tonight Emmett on her own."

"Really, by herself? Man, what a woman. Don't you fancy joining her? What club she at?"

"Err she said, Blades. Have you been there?"

"Yeah, it's alright. So you gonna get your act together and meet her there?" Mmm, I could do but she hasn't invited me, I told Em this and he just looked bewildered.

"Edward, she wouldn't of told you if she wasn't hoping you'd make an appearance. Where is your head at?" I suppose he had a point, but I didn't want to seem too pushy.

"Maybe your right, so you wanna come with me?"

"You want me to hold your hand Ed?"

"No it's just... I mean; should I just turn up?" Help me here Em!

"Relax bro, sure I'll come with you beats staring at the box all night. Rosalie's busy with Alice, she won't mind, will she?" Well frankly I thought Rose would hit the roof if she thought we were meeting Bella but I kept quiet; I'm sure Emmett could handle it. Well best get ready, we both went to our rooms. I dressed in dark grey dress trousers and a slightly lighter shirt with black shoes. Quick splash of cologne and I was ready.

Emmett was already in the lounge waiting for me. Must be eager.

"Apprehensive Ed?" He was my brother, he could tell I was starting to regret the decision.

"Just a bit, I'll call a cab, you get us both another beer while we wait." I needed the boost. Cab would take five minutes or so, we both downed our drinks. The cab ride was quiet, Emmett didn't have to say anything to calm me down, his presence was enough; although I was getting more nervous as we got closer to our destination. There was a queue to get in, didn't spot Bella; maybe she was already inside.

"Come on Ed, I know the doormen here, they go down to my gym. We'll get in straight away." He marched to the front of the line of people, oh my god, how embarassing. They were scowling at the two of us, Em just gave a cocky wave but I kept my head down. He shook hands with two men I believe were called Felix and Demetri and that was that; we waltzed straight in without even paying. It's not what you know; it's who you know!

It was absolutely heaving, hot sweaty bodies pressed close together. Emmett was loving it, it was his type of place. Not mine exactly but I'd go with it if it meant I saw Bella again, might as well be honest; yeah I couldn't get her out of my mind. I followed Em to the bar where he ordered two bottles of beer with Bacardi chasers. Fuck Bacardi? Well I surmised, might as well, it would settle my nerves if nothing else.

"Cheers Edward, let's keep them coming, I'm well in the mood." We knocked our glasses together. I quickly did a surveillance around the club to see if I could see Bella but there was no sign. It was hard to see in here with all the patrons jumping around.

"Relax bro, you'll see her eventually." He smiled, was I that obvious? "In the meantime lets get some serious drinking done."

"Yeah I'll go along with that it's been ages since we did this on our own isn't it."

"Well bud, you've only got yourself to blame, staying indoors when your ex was painting the town red, yeah I've see her out; all the time, whilst you were inside doing fuck knows what. Life's for living Edward."

Yeah he was right, well no more. I intended to have a life from now on. It was alright in this club, decent, sort of an eighties feel with music too match. Em was digging it, getting into the groove. It's amazing how much alcohol loosened you up.

"All I ever wanted, all I ever needed, is here... in my arms. Words are very... unnecessary, they can only do harmmmm." We both sang along, then Emmett was ordering some drinks, more Bacardi? Well fuck it, you only live once right?

He handed me a double; fuck I wouldn't be able to see soon if I carried on like this.

"Cheers again my brother, it's good to see you fucking out. Hey is that your Bella over there; on the podium dancing?"

"Where?" I was looking and then I saw her, dancing on her own with a large crowd gathered around her, mostly all men, ogling her, watching her dance. I felt a pang of jealousy, I know I had no right but I couldn't help myself. Only last night she was all over my cock. Yes my cock you fuckers.

"Err Ed why you looking like that? She's just dancing man, and she's good too; look at her wiggle that ass. Man I'll say it again that is the sexiest ass I've ever seen."

"Do you mind? It's bad enough all those guys are looking, not my own brother too."

"Stick-ass-Edward, remember? Bella's just having fun, she has loads of confidence, don't she."

"Yeah I know. Emmett do you think I can handle her? I mean, I know there is nothing yet really but is there a point. Just look at her, she's everything I'm not."

"Chill Ed, sometimes you can't see the woods for the trees, I actually think she's exactly what you need in every way."

We both watched as the song came to an end, Bella jumped down into the arms of a good looking ripped dude with brown hair, they were hugging while he twirled her around and he kissed her on her cheek. Emmett had a no way look on his face, I was just stunned but tried my best to hide it. Were they together? They looked pretty cosy. I know I had no claims to Bella, but what she'd said and did to me, we kissed for fucks sake.

"Hey Edward, they could just be good friends you know." I nodded trying to appear like It didn't matter. But of course it did.

"Is it my round, double again Emmett?"

"Sure, sure."

Down in one, man I needed to get drunk. I ordered more drinks. This wasn't like me at all. I was usually a very conservative drinker. But I needed to let loose for once in my life. I'd been stagnant for so long now even when I was with The Bitch...What's wrong with me? I'd never called Tanya that before. Anyhow, she was I decided, everyone was right about her.

"Steady on there Edward, you've got all night. Look Bella's seen us and she's coming over with the tall dude. Be nice." Of course I would, what did he take me for? Nice was my middle name.

"Hey you two, I sort of wondered if you'd turn up. You liked my picture Edward?" I couldn't help it all eyes were on me and I was going red, redder oh shit calm yourself Edward.

"Yeah it was very nice Bella, so you gonna introduce us to your friend?" I could feel Em's eyes on me. Like what the fuck is your problem, and I didn't know for sure.

"Yeah this is Riley, he's an old friend." He shook mine and Emmett's hand. Emmett had a smile lingering on his face. What did he know that I didn't? Fucked if I know maybe all this rum was making me paranoid.

"So Edward do you wanna dance with me?"

Oh hell yeah. Did I hesitate? No like fuck, I grabbed her hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor. I suprised myself, I didn't dance usually. I held her around her waist, her hands were on my chest. She had on a sexy tight red dress, matching the underwear she showed me via text message earlier. I was hard again, she seemed to sense this and moved closer swaying to the beat. I would of been embarassed with anyone else, but with Bella it didn't seem to bother me. I was running my hands up and down her curvy sides. She seemed to like it because her head went in the crook of my neck. she kissed me softly near my ear. This just made my dick impossibly harder.

"Hmmm you like that Edward?" Did she have to ask?

"Yeah, Bella you feel so good and you look sexy as hell. I saw you dancing before, you're a good mover."

"I know, I love to dance, it's like so free and a great stress reliever. So your hard on, is it for me?"

"Yeah of course it is, you're so fucking beautiful." I didn't feel shy any more.

"Why are you hesitating Edward? I know you want to feel my ass, I can tell. You stop and work you way back up again. Feel it, I want you too." She was so forward and so fucking hot and I couldn't resist.

"I wanna put you over my knee and spank your ass Bella." Oh no fuck no; I just didn't say that out loud, did I? Fuck! Bella looked at me unsure and then...

"You didn't mean that thought to be verbal did you? But regardless I think I need to take my panties off, they're soaked now. That was such a turn on Edward." I was getting a kick out of her reaction.

"You sound like my kind of man, I knew you were kinky deep down."

"Mmm just a little bit I guess."

My hands went down and I cupped her amazingly-firm-but-soft-at-the-same-time butt cheeks, pulling her forward into my erection. Bella moaned; oh yeah she liked it, she grinded her pussy against me. Christ almighty I was going to shoot my load at this rate. It was like my cock was speaking to her pussy, navigating, it knew where it wanted to be. And that was inside this sexy, wonderful all consumming woman.

"I thought you was going out alone tonight." I spoke into her neck, kissing her lightly.

"Yeah I was, but Riley phoned last minute. Fuck that feels good Edward...He's a bit miserable, he just broke up with someone. He's taking it hard. And he's been there for me shitloads in the past, so I'm there for him too." I looked over and him and Emmett were in deep conversation.

"So you've known him a long time?"

"Sure we went to college together, Rose knows him too. What's with all the questions?"

"I dunno just curious, he's a good looking man, well I just thought you were together before." Bella started laughing into my neck, licking too, her lips went to my ear and she whispered so quietly...

"He's gay Edward, the person he broke up with is called Marcus. They'd been together a while now."

Well fuck, I automatically assumed he was after Bella. I moved my face a little bit kissing and licking Bella's lips, she opened up to me, and my tongue entered that beautiful mouth, exploring; rubbing my tongue against hers. She tasted like sunshine, flowers and candy, fucking delicious. I was moaning and she was responding in a way that sent shockwaves straight to my dick. Passion, so much passion.

"Didn't take you long, did it Bella? You're over me already?"

What the hell!

"Fucking no way. What the fuck are you doing with a dick like Cullen?"

Me and Bella had parted, I was stunned and then I realised it was Jake; Tanya's Jake, her current boyfriend. I looked from Bella's horrified face to Jake's arrogant one. Gazing to the side I saw Emmett and Riley making there way over looking very fucking grim. This could only mean one thing...Bella and Jake; what the fuck?

XXXXXXXX

Please review if you like or you don't.

Thanks for the reviews last chapter makes me write better if you give me your feedback, keep them coming.

Cheers for reading

Bluebuttercup.


	8. Chapter 8

I OWN NOTHING. SM OWNS IT ALL.

XXXXXXXX

The Colleague.

XXXXXXXX

Chapter eight.

"Yeah that's right Cullen, she used to be mine. Didn't she tell you?" What a smug asshole.

Well this was a revelation I didn't expect and I didn't fucking like it.

"You know I saw you last night with him but I didn't think for one minute you'd go near him Bella. I thought you were just joking when I saw you grabbing his junk."

"Just leave us alone Jake, I've got nothing to say to you. And it's none of your business whom I'm with." There was something fishy going on here, Bella knew my ex was Tanya, Bella knows Jake and Tanya are together now. So what am I? Payback or something?

"Look Bella; listen babe, I made a mistake cheating on you, will you at least hear me out. Fuck Bella, I've missed you so much." Hmm I am still here and I'm getting really pissed. So him and Bella used to be a couple I thought she'd have better taste to be honest; he was so full of himself, a real jerk.

"What's going on Edward, is this punk bothering you?" Emmett and Riley were by my side. Both giving off don't mess with us vibes or I'll snap you in two motherfucker.

"I knew it, Tanya said you had no guts man. Need your brother to help you out?" I couldn't believe the nerve of this fucker, what a prick. I moved forward till I was standing nearer to the idiot.

"Listen shithead, I don't need anybody to fight my battles for me. What's your fucking problem?"

"No problems, just wanted to speak to Bella here. We were together until a year ago." I did the maths quickly in my head even with the alcohol it didn't take a genius to work it out. He said a moment ago that he'd cheated on Bella, was it with Tanya? It sure sounded like it, unless he was a manwhore.

"Yeah that's right Cullen! Well figured out. Tanya and I have been seeing each other for a year now. You thought you'd split up because you're a boring useless bastard, well you are actually and Bella I know for certain, he wouldn't of been enough for you in the sack. Cullen, she had already been seeing me for around six months when you broke up. Are you that stupid you didn't know?" Do you know I've never met anyone so arrogant, conceited and damn right pathetic, his ass is mine but before I could retaliate...

I couldn't stop him; Emmett lunged for Jake, big dumb ass got to him first, when I really wanted to smack him one. Made me look stupid, when I could of defended myself. Riley pulled Emmett off of Jake and held him by the arms. Bella just stood there looking shocked and regretful. Was she upset that Jake had been floored by Emmett? Jake got up off the floor then I made my move, I pulled my arm back and punched him square in the jaw with as much force as I could. What happened next was in slow motion, Jake just fell down like a big piece of shit he is; I'd only knocked the fucker straight out cold.

"Come on Ed, lets get you out of here. I'll speak to Felix and smooth it over if anything's been said. You coming with us Bella?" I looked at her expecting her too follow, I wanted an explanation. She knew on her first day in our office that Tanya was my ex girlfriend. She never let on about Jake. Why? I was angry at her too.

"Er...I'm just going to hang out here for a bit longer give you two a chance to cool down. I'll call you in a bit Edward. Riley you'll stay with me?" I couldn't fucking believe it, well suit her fucking self.

"I will Bella, but I'm not happy about this, you seriously don't want to talk to this dickhead after what he did to you, do you?" I waited...But I knew what was coming.

"Yeah we have a few things to discuss." Glutton for punishment.

"Come on Emmett, lets go. I don't like the company any more; don't bother calling either."

"Edward, please don't be like that. I can explain. Just bare with me."

"Save it Bella. From now on we have a working relationship only. Got it?... Good." Bella frowned, after nodding slightly. Emmett and I left in a hurry, luckily the doormen weren't any the wiser and just waved us goodbye. Em whistled for a cab, we got in. My head was banging like fuck, it felt like Rey Mysterio was in there doing his 619.

"Are you okay Edward? Your hand? You punched him pretty hard."

"I'm fine, very disappointed in Bella though. Should of known I guess; told you, she was too good to be true. And fucking Tanya, six fucking months Emmett. I had no idea. Thankgod I'm clean, I got tested after we split, know why now, I must of known deep down." Nearly home, I hope we still had that whisky my dad had given to me and Em when we moved in because I needed a drink. Emmett payed the cab. Home just where I wanted to be.

"Edward what are you looking for?" I was banging cupboards in the kitchen, where the fuck is it?

"The whisky dad got us, have you seen it?" He looked slightly annoyed, what's his fucking problem?

"Don't you think you've had enough to drink Ed. You were knocking them back at the club."

"No I don't, well where is it? Gone?" Emmett went into the lounge and from the sideboard he got the untouched bottle out. Excellent!

"Here you go, do you mind if I join you?" Nah couldn't give a fuck so told him it makes know difference to me. He poured us both a hefty measure then went to the icebox to get icecubes. We sat across from each other. Well am I going to get the third degree or what?

"Don't you think you're being a bit hasty? When you said that to Bella, about a working relationship only from now on." Oh here we go!

"Nah, I don't actually, she obviously knew when I told her Tanya was my ex girlfriend that Tanya had cheated on me with her ex Jake. I did the sums. She never let on to me, don't you think that's a bit strange. She only told me that she knew Tanya."

"I can see your point Ed, but maybe she wanted to get know you a bit first without all the drama." He could have a point I suppose. But no, not backing down on this. So I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Look I liked her a lot, she's gorgeous, sexy and intelligent. Who wouldn't right? She's been so full on with me, and yeah I liked it but seriously, she's too much. I realise this now. And now I know why, don't you see Em, she was just using me and it had the desired affect. Jake sounded like he wanted her back." And that proper made me pissed.

"I think you're overreacting, she didn't know Jake was going to be there." Was he stupid, it could of been one of his haunts on a Saturday night. And I told him so.

"You could be right, all I'm saying is maybe you should hear what she has to say before you totally shut her out." I didn't answer just poured myself and him another drink, there was only half a bottle left. Could I feel any more miserable at the moment, humiliated, angry and decieved. Fuck my life...That just said it all really.

"I'm sorry Emmett for being pissed at you, you got to Jake first and I just wanted for once in my life to deal with it myself and I would of you know. You were just faster."

"Hey I'm your brother, we watch each others backs alright. Anyway you knocked him out man, that was awesome. You have a mean right hook, I was proud of you."

"Don't think Bella was impressed; she looked horrified that I punched her beloved Jake." Gees I sounded spiteful well tough shit; I feel fucking spiteful.

"Edward you don't have to pretend to me, I know you're hurting man. Look just go easy on yourself. Tanya Denali is a first class bitch and she totally deserves a fucking prick like that muppet. The way I see it she did you a favour. Think about it bro; fancy being stuck with that for an eternity." I burst out laughing, hell yeah he was right. Good old Em, I could always depend on him.

"Cheers Emmett, another drink? Man, dad knows his whisky, it's so smooth." I got up wobbling slightly and refilled our glasses. I went over to the ipod and selected an album randomly. Radiohead! Great just what I needed to feel more depressed I quickly changed it to Snow Patrol slightly more upbeat.

"Edward, your mobiles ringing it might be Bella." And? didn't want to talk to her. So I just left it, not answering. Then are doorbell was buzzing, she was downstairs? It had to be her, she was persistent I'll give her that. "Man I'm going to see if that's her, if it is I'm going to let her in alright."

"Up to you, don't expect me to speak to her." And I'd try not too, wonder what she wanted? Probaly to give me some half assed excuse. I heard him lift up the phone, he spoke to her and then he let her up. He went to the door and opened it for her arrival.

"Be civil Edward please, Riley's with her too." Oh so fucking what. Hope she doesn't stay long, say her piece and fuck off.

"Hello Emmett, where is he? I wanna talk to him; it's important."

"Go ahead but I warn you Bella; he isn't in the best of moods." I heard that.

"I'll stay and talk with Emmett Bella, he can make me some coffee huh?" They went through to the kitchen, Riley only nodding in my direction. She stood in front of me she must of been home and changed because the sexy red dress she'd had on earlier had vanished. She had on jeans and sweatshirt now, she still looked fucking sexy as hell though.

"Well get it over with, say what you've got to say and go."

"Edward please just listen to me, I realise it must of shocked you; what you heard before. I was going to tell you about my past soon, I just didn't want it to come between us just yet. I wanted to know you first, I'm not lying when I said I felt an instant attraction to you."

"Huh you say this now; bit predictable Bella, I must say."

"Look believe what you want, but it's true. We've only known each other a few days I was going to tell you honestly. Jake opened his big mouth, he just wanted to cause trouble like always. He won't leave me alone, he's been pestering me for months now."

"Has he, why?" I knew why, but I wanted her to admit it.

"Well he reckons it was a big mistake with Tanya and wants us to try again. Edward, when I found out he'd cheated on me a year ago I ended it straight away. Tanya Denali pursued him he says and he had a weak moment. I know Tanya and she is I must admit, quite beautiful on the outside. So I don't know maybe she did, maybe she didn't. Anyhow he did have a sexual relationship with her and she was with you at the time. I actually caught him doing the nasty in his apartment, I'd forgotten something there so I went back using the spare key and the rest is history as we say. I didn't know about you and Tanya till you said in the office the other day. I'm sorry Edward I just; you know wanted to keep it fun for a bit longer. Before real life rears its ugly head."

She sounded like she was being sincere. But something was telling me that nah I wasn't giving in on this.

"Bella I appreciate you coming round here to explain, but the damage has been done, I've been duped by everyone it seems. So like I said before, a working relationship only from now on. That's all I've got to say on the matter so I'll see you at work on Monday. Goodbye."

She looked at me in disbelief. Maybe I was being pathetic, but no I'm sick of being dumped on. It had to stop, starting now. Riley came out of the kitchen he must of heard what had been said, he just shook his head to say you're a fucking looser if you're going to let her go. Emmett no big surprise had the same stoic expression. Em showed them out. Bella was dignified holding her head up high. My brother must be talking to them at the door because he was a while coming back, well the mood I was in; I didn't give a fuck.

"You're a stupid fucking idiot, you're just going to let her walk out of your life? Are you fucking insane?"

"I'm perfectly sane Emmett thanks, just had enough of all the crap. I'm going to bed now I just want this day to be over. Nite."

He didn't wish me goodnight, guess he was really angry. Well it's my life and from now on I'm not taking any more bullshit. I undressed just leaving my boxers on couldn't even be bothered to wash or brush my teeth. What a fucking day, full of highs and lows. I laid there in the darkness the only thing on my mind was the dark haired petite beautiful woman that had just left my apartment. Fuck, I wish she'd just vanish from my head.

XXXXXXXX

Thanks ever so much for the reviews for the last chapter, loved them.

Please review if you like or don't, either way it makes me inspired to carry on with this story.

Cheers for reading.

Bluebuttercup.


	9. Chapter 9

I OWN NOTHING. SM OWNS IT ALL.

XXXXXXXX

The Colleague.

XXXXXXXX

Chapter nine.

My head is fucking pounding, that short wrestler was still in there jumping around. Ugh my mouth felt like a hamster had lived there all night, I needed to brush my teeth. Getting out of bed I was pretty unsteady on my feet; walking into my bathroom and yeah I looked like shit. Taking a piss, it took forever. Just how much did I drink last night? Shower I think, maybe I'd feel better. Nice hot spray massaging my tired skin, I had an erection which surprised me but I didn't feel like taking care of it. Bella would probaly feature in it and I'd had enough of her for the time being. I dreamt about her too I think. Couldn't be bothered to shave either just brushed my teeth which did make me feel a bit better. I needed a couple of bottles of water.

"Hey Edward, Emmett's still sleeping, did you have fun here last night? I saw the empty bottle of whisky." She didn't know, well I wasn't about to drop Em in it.

"Sure, but got a bad head today, what time is it Rose?"

"Well it's your own fault and it's nearly twelve o'clock. Emmett's getting up I can hear him. You want some coffee?"

"Yeah; be nice, I'm just going to have this water first though." She got up and started making it. Emmett came out of his bedroom spotted me drinking the water...

"Anymore of that Ed? Man we drunk some in that club last night not to mention that whisky when we got ba..." I tried to silently warn him but...Oh fuck! He just realised Rose was standing there in our kitchen. Wait for it!

"You went to a club Emmett and you didn't tell me?"

"Rose listen, course I was going to tell you, what do you take me for? Bella text Edward last night, that she was going to Blades and I just tagged along with him. You were with my sister; I didn't want to disturb you baby." He shouldn't of mentioned Bella just yet, she was going to freak I could tell.

"Bella? You gotta be kidding me right? Emmett Cullen how could you? I'm severely pissed at this information." I'm gonna help him out here; it was the least I could do.

"Rose, it won't be happening again. Bella and I had a disagreement and we'll be keeping our relationship strictly professional from now on."

"Oh really, why what happened Edward? If she hurt you, I swear she won't hear the end of it from me." Hah, knew it would calm her down, her face relaxed somewhat.

"Relax, do you know Jake Tanya's current man? Well he used to date Bella, seems you were right Rose. Tanya had been cheating on me with Jake for six months before she broke it off with me. Six months before that Bella had caught Jake and Tanya fucking in his apartment and ended her relationship with him straight away. It all came out last night when Jake rudely interrupted Bella and I, whilst we were dancing."

"Oh my god. Edward I never realised it was so sordid, when Bella told me she knew of Tanya's character; I never put two and two together."

"Hey it's alright, so don't be mad at Em, he did me a favour. I wouldn't of known otherwise. I'm done with Bella, she should of told me right from the beginning when she knew Tanya was my ex girlfriend. She knew we finished six months ago."

"Did she explain why she didn't say?"

"Yeah she came out with some crap that she just wanted to get to know me first, before she divulged anything about her past with Jake and Tanya. Claiming she'd only known me a few days."

"Well Edward, I hate to say this but Bella's right. Why put a downer on something so brand new." Not her too.

"See I told you Ed, Bella and Riley told me last night she only stayed at the club to talk with him to ensure he wouldn't press charges against you for knocking him out."

That was nice of her I suppose but made no difference to me. I had hardened up. No more bullshit - my new motto.

"Doesn't make a difference, while I appreciate it; I am so done with her. Can't you both see? I've had so many lies this past six months that I've had enough." Surely they could see my point of view on this. Anyway my business my problem.

"Riley?" Rosalie looked thoughtful.

"Yeah he's a good friend of Bella's." You could see her mind working overtime and then it clicked...

"I knew him from college, they were close there. He's gay isn't he? Nice man I remember."

"That's him, he told me when Edward and Bella were getting it on, on the dancefloor, that he was glad she'd found someone decent. Apparently he didn't like Bella's last boyfriend which I presume he meant to be Jake."

"Emmett stop trying to make me feel guilty, for the last time I'm done with Bella that way. I just hope it won't affect my working relationship with her. I'm willing to try if she is."

"You just looked so right together last night Edward, I can't believe you're going to throw away that type of connection. Riley and I could see from where we were standing that you're meant to be."

"Don't say another word. Rose promise me if we can't work together, you'll move one of us."

"If that's what you want, but give it a go first yeah."

Nodding I just wanted to be out of there, so I went back to my room and laid on my bed. Why couldn't they see my point of view on this. Was I being selfish? Emmett and Rose seemed to imply I was. It must of hurt Bella when she caught her boyfriend with another woman. You couldn't tell from her confidence that she'd been hurt. Maybe she was just strong, well I knew she was but still. It hurt me for a long time after my breakup and I didn't know at the time Tanya had been cheating on me; sure I'd had my suspicions but nothing concrete. Tanya had just disappeared from my life. Thinking back now, I realised just how dumb I'd been, why didn't I suss? I took that asshole Jake to tell me the truth. But Bella should of told me first. I reached over to my bedside cabinet and got my mobile, scrolling down the contacts I deleted Bella's number.

Well I couldn't lie here all day so I decided to get my act together, getting dressed in jeans and a sweater, I'm going to go out for something to eat and maybe a few drinks at a bar somewhere. This was new too, there is no way on earth I'd think about going to a bar on a whim before I met Bella, hell I'd been a hermit for months now. Very strange. Emmett and Rose were in his room probaly making up. I hit the sidewalk and made my way down the street to O'Malley's an Irish bar close to my home, they did a mean all day breakfast, I needed some grease in my belly. Sitting in the restaurant part a pretty waitress came up to take my order. I ordered a full Irish Breakfast but held the black pudding. I couldn't stomach it - it was revolting stuff.

"Would you like coffee or tea with that Sir?"

"Coffee please Mary." Looking at her name tag. She blushed, she was very pretty, dark red hair and big green eyes. Very curvy. I liked curves I decided, skinny women didn't do it for me. Bella had beautiful curves. Fuck, get her out of your mind Edward.

"Be right with you Sir."

"Call me Edward Mary, nice to meet you." What was I doing? I never flirted with strangers, wasn't in my nature but it just came naturally for some reason. Maybe I was determined to get Bella out of my head. My mobile beeped indicating I had a text message. Emmett, he wanted to know where I was at, so I quickly text back and told him I was at O'Malley's having something to eat followed by copious amounts of Guinness.

Mary delivered my food and it looked delicious, she was a sweet woman - I'm sure I got extras. Didn't take me long to finish, I couldn't manage it all, there was far to much. I payed my bill and gave Mary a big tip. I just walked through to the bar area and who was there? Emmett!

"Nice food Ed?"

"Yeah, why are you here? I thought you were with Rosalie today."

"She went home man, she had some work to do for a presentation tomorrow. So I thought I'd join my little brother for a couple of pints of Guinness. Why you don't mind do you? If you want to be on your own I understand buddy."

"Nah it's okay, glad your here. But I don't wanna hear anything about Bella, Tanya or Jake."

"My lips are sealed on the subject bro." Hmm what's he up to? Em never backed down when he thought he was right.

"You want another pint Emmett?" Nodding I called over the bar tender and ordered two pints, I saw Mary come through to the bar and winked at her. Emmett did a double take.

"What's with you Ed? Have you had a personality transplant or something? You know her boyfriend is the bartender don't you? I didn't know, oh well plenty more fish in the sea, shame though - she was cute.

"What's that supposed to mean? Listen I'm a changed man now, there's a whole lotta life out there just for the taking. I don't want to be the one who gets shit on anymore. You gotta grab the bull by the horns Emmett." He was still looking a bit puzzled - ah bless him.

"I agree with you totally man but are sure there is no chance with B? Hey didn't say her name did I?" I shook my head, B, Bella, Isabella her name did send an exciting shiver through me but I didn't want to admit it to anyone. I needed to start dating as soon as possible. Get her out of my mind for good.

"Not a chance Em, I just hope we can work together still. At least Rose promised to seperate us, if it gets to much."

"I'm sure you'll cope, another pint?"

"Keep them coming, oh shit! Did you tell her that we're here?" Bella and Riley had just walked into the bar, laughing their heads off at something. She was radiant without a care in the world, this confused me a little after last nights drama.

"No, didn't I tell you already? Riley part owns this bar with his brothers." No he didn't tell me that but then I suppose he had no reason too. Shit, they're coming over, was she going to start on me? I fucking hope not, she could chew me up and spit me out probably.

"Hello Emmett, Edward, didn't expect to see you here. We're here every Sunday, we meet up with the boys." She was acting like nothing had happened between us at all, maybe that was her style. Well I could do the same. But boys?

"Just here for a couple of drinks on this fine afternoon." Nothing, not a waver on her face. Riley completely blanked me and spoke to Emmett only.

"Well I can see they're here already so I'll see you at work tomorrow Edward, nice seeing you Emmett."

Riley and her walked off towards a large group of males sitting at the far corner of the bar they were all shouting and whistling as they got closer. Bella plonked herself in the middle of them after kissing and hugging a few. She didn't look in my direction again - she was having a whale of a time.

"Well I thought that would be more awkward but I guess you're both adults and have to work with each other..."

"Two more pints please when your ready." I was starting to feel pissed off. I knew why but I didn't want to admit it to myself. Thank god Emmett was here I'd have felt a right tool if I had been here on my own when Bella and Riley had walked in. Wait a fucking minute...

"You knew they'd be here, didn't you Em?" He looked sheepish.

"Yeah I did, when you text me before I got here quick, all the bars and you picked this one. Didn't want you in that situation alone bro, so I got my ass down here."

What can I say? He's a fucking awesome brother. I just hoped Bella didn't think I was here to see her. I asked Em this and he said no way, Riley had only mentioned it last night that he and Bella spent Sunday's down the pub. Good.

Two blonde women in their early twenties sat next to us at the bar, very nice looking actually. I offered to buy them both a drink. Emmett looked very uneasy for some reason. I just told him to relax a bit and enjoy himself. The women were fun, intellectual and easy going. They both spoke to us for a while then went onto another bar. But what surprised me the most was the way I interacted with them, usually I'm a bit shy but I didn't feel awkward at all. Emmett was the weird one - not saying much.

"You're looking bored Emmett, is there something wrong?"

"Well it's just you bro, you seem different and I can't help but worry. I mean, I've never seen you like this before. Are you sure you're alright? It's like you've changed overnight."

"For the better Em. It's about time I got a life, like you've been saying for ages now. No more bullshit for me."

XXXXXXXX

Please review if you like or don't. I appreciate all feedback. Thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter. Makes me smile.

Cheers for reading.

Bluebuttercup


	10. Chapter 10

I OWN NOTHING, SM OWNS IT ALL.

XXXXXXXX

**A/N. It's been a while since I updated, real life gets in the way. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed and who took the time to drop me a note - muchly appreciated.**

The Colleague.

XXXXXXXX

Chapter ten.

Monday morning and yes I felt like shit - serves me right. God knows how much I had drank yesterday, all I knew is now my head hurt and my body felt lethargic. Suppose I'd better get my act together, shower and that because it was work soon. Emmett was worried about me, my new found confidence as he put it. I could be honest with myself, I didn't feel confident just at this moment. The thought of seeing Bella, never mind working with her filled me with dread. Yes gone was the man from yesterday with his no more bullshit rule I was crapping myself today - I think.

It was half eight, I was changed into my work clothes and had a couple of granola bars for breakfast, so now it was time to leave. Fuck! How come time went so fast when you didn't want it too.

My nerves were heightened to gigantic proportions. Shit, right pull your self together man. You're a Cullen - Emmett's favourite saying. Bella was already in the office typing away at her laptop - well here goes.

"Good moring Bella." She looked up and smiled beautifully.

"Morning Edward." Well that wasn't so hard but I was again...This dick of mine - I could never trust it, it just popped up whenever it wanted. Down boy. I'm glad no one but myself could hear my inner dialogue. I took a seat at my desk directly opposite to Bella. She didn't give me a second glance and continued to type.

"So Edward I emailed you some ideas I thought would be interesting to pursue for the cereal campaign, if you'd like to take a look when you've got time." Miss Efficient!

"Sure, I'll take a look then we can discuss it."

"That would be great." Did it really happen this weekend, our fallout? Both of us were acting like it didn't or maybe she just wasn't bothered. Fine with me I guess - I told myself. Oh no, Rosalie was making her way towards us, please, please don't say anything inappropriate.

"Bella, Edward goodmorning." We both returned with the generic reply - "Morning."

"Right I'll get straight to the point, after hearing what happened with you both this weekend, I don't want it to affect your working relationship. Move on the both of you, you're both talented and it seems a shame to waste it on any hostilty." Fuck, Rose her mouth was just too big. I glanced at Bella surreptitiously, she was looking at Rose with a timid wait timid expression?

"Bella Swan cut the crap, don't be looking at me that way because we both know acting all mousy and innocent doesn't suit you one bit." Bella burst into laughter, Rose whose face got slightly redder just huffed at her. They're back into the swing of things at least. So much for hostility because Rose was causing it now, Bella a close second.

"Who me Rosalie? I don't know what you mean. So did Emmett enjoy the club the other night? Where were you exactly?" Rose's eyes narrowed to a point where she could I bet hardly see out of them. I pretended to be interested in my notepad.

"Yes as a matter of fact he did. He missed me though; it was Edward here who dragged him out. He didn't want to go actually. And I was with Emmett's and Edward's sister Alice, I don't believe you've had the pleasure to meet her yet. We're very close, shame you won't get the chance now." Rose smiled sickly sweet. Bella wasn't fazed though.

"No I haven't, Edward you and Emmett should of brought her down to O'Malley's yesterday; I'd of liked to have met her." Rose looked at me in horror, she didn't know Em went down there to hold my hand so to speak. Fuck...

"No need to explain Edward, Emmett's his own person." Yeah who was she kidding, he was pussy whipped and she knew it. He'd probaly get it in the neck later. Poor Emmett, he loved her though. Rose's face suddenly changed into a devious smile. Oh no what's she planning now. She stepped towards my desk looked back at Bella and winked at me.

"So Edward since you're not going to mope over Tanya any more I see no reason not to give you this. I've had it a while now, it's Bree's telephone number, remember I told you she is very interested and always asking about you." Rose sneaked a look back at Bella. I caught a glimpse but as far as I could see she looked the same. Rose however was smugly grinning, did she know something I didn't?

"Err... Thank you Rosalie." I tucked the slip of paper into my jacket pocket.

"No problem, she's honest, bright and beautiful don't you think?" She was winking at me furiously.

"I guess, Rose is there something wrong with your eye?" Rose rolled her eyes then, oh I get it now.

"Remember you two, keep it clean. I've got to go, we have a new man starting today and I'm to show him around. So see you guys later and remember what I said."

She left no doubt feeling better with herself.

"Do you want some coffee Edward, I'm going to get myself a cup." She got up from her desk, Bella looked gorgeous with a tight fitting dark brown shortish wrap dress hugging her curves but flaring at her hips. High heeled brown leather boots completed her outfit. Shit I was ogling. Look at her face Edward, you're a pervy bastard. She caught me I'm positive but her face remained composed as ever.

"Hmm sure, that would be great Bella and um I'm glad we can put what happened behind us when work is concerned." No change, she was one cool woman or maybe I've overestimated myself.

"Hey it's just one of those things Edward, I'm over it already." It sure seemed like it - which pissed me off if I was honest. Off she went without a care in the world. I sulked and decided to be productive so I went over the files Bella sent via email. Very interesting, she knew her stuff, smart as hell - she gave me a run for my money.

"Rosalie's on her way here showing the new guy around, I only saw the back of him, here's your coffee."

"Thank you Bella." She placed the cup on my desk and went back to her own. And here was Icy, I mean Rose looking very pleased with herself...

"Hey Edward, Bella; this is James he's starting here today, doing the same as you two but with established clients." He was tall at least six foot three, with blond longish hair and blue eyes. I'd say he was just a bit smaller than Emmett in the build department but bigger than me. No I didn't like the look of him at all, sort of a sneaky arrogance air about him and it had nothing whatsoever to do with the fact his eyes hadn't left Bella. Rose looked disgusted too. He nodded in my direction...Then totally disregarded me.

"Bella Swan, it's been a long time, how the hell are you girl." What the fuck! These two knew each other? This wasn't good - I had a bad feeling.

"James McCarty you son of a bitch." They both were grinning at each other and then he gestured with his arms out and she fucking ran into them. Hugging tightly, Rose and I were flabbergasted. Me because er well you know and Rose was probaly jealous. I was fucking jealous too - who was I kidding.

"So you two know each other well?" I'm glad Rosalie asked this because I was dying too.

"Sure do, Bella and I used to be quite friendly once upon a time." Bella actually blushed when he winked at her.

"Oh I see, well anyway we must get on and introduce you to the rest of the department." Rose was mad as hell - I knew her moods well.

"Okay, well Bella would you like to join me for lunch and a catch up?" Say no Bella. No!

"That would be wonderful James. Come get me at noon." I felt depressed all of a sudden and it's my own fucking fault. Rose and James left the office thank god.

"Right so Edward did you look over those emails I sent you?" Really? Is that all she had to say.

"Err.. Yes of course there's some smart ideas Bella. We should talk it through, the presentation is two weeks away." And we did just that for the next few hours until the new guy came to get Bella, all smarmy smiles. What was with her? Did she like pricks? Fortunately Rose came to the rescue with some story of her meeting Em for lunch and she'd like my company. I was gratified. We went to a little Italian bistro just a few blocks away. Wonder where slimeball took Bella?

"Yo bro, over here." Must he be so loud? Rose and I made our way over to a corner table and sat. When the waitress took our order Em got straight down to business.

"So Ed was it bad working with Bella today?"

"It was like nothing happened, she was very civil towards me and we worked well together." I wasn't lying, it was all very professional.

"So why the fuck are you looking so miserable?" - "Emmett, can we just not talk about it, me personally well I've had enough of Bella Swan today, oh and cheers for letting me know about your little outing to the pub yesterday. Hearing it from the lady herself was not good Emmett."

"Sorry Rose, I knew Edward was there so I went down to meet him. Riley told me he owned the pub with his brothers and I knew he'd be there with Bella, I just didn't want it to be awkward for Edward."

"Argh you're forgiven baby, you're so sweet." Give me a bucket and I'll spew. Love, lust and fuck knows what else was beaming from the both of them. The waitress brought our food, I had seafood penne, spaghetti and meatballs for Em and Rose had a chicken salad with no dressing - just what was the point!

"Lets eat I'm famished." It was good wholesome food here and we all had clean plates. Rose excused herself to got to the restroom to powder her nose.

"You're not saying much Edward, something on your mind? Wouldn't be a certain brown haired lady with killer legs and ass would it?"

"Emmett I've fucked up big style, seeing her today again, well what can I say I'm a fucking idiot for sending her packing the other night." There I'd finally admitted it to myself and my brother and it didn't make me feel any better. What a fucking jerk I'd been.

"Hey it's not to late to salvage this Ed. Trust me. Listen we'll talk later, Rose is on her way back." Huh really, when slimey fuck was now wining and dining her as we speak. I wish I could turn back the clock and rewind time till I got to Saturday night again, I'd do it all differently. Rose and I walked back to work, she was going on about James's good points apparently he'd won this award and that award, who the fuck cares - made me sick.

In the office Bella wasn't back yet, it was past half one and she was late although we didn't have a set routine regarding lunch. I was becoming agitated because she was with him. I know I shouldn't be like this but I couldn't help myself since she came into my life my whole world had turned upside down. I didn't know whether I was coming or going. But I did know I had treated her appallingly. And I hadn't even apologized. Bet she wouldn't even accept it now if I did. Why does my life suck so much? She had come round to our apartment explaining and I couldn't see anything except my own hurt. I was a dick plain and simple. Well I would try one more time, at least she had given me the confidence to do so. Bella had changed me for the better, made me see that moping around because of Tanya was a no go. For that I was grateful.

XXXXXXXX

Please review if you like or don't.

Cheers for reading.

Bluebuttercup.


End file.
